No cambiaría nada
by sakurita chibi
Summary: un song-fic con una de mis canciones favoritas... un pequeño goenatsu para todos los que somos fanáticos de esta pareja... lean es gratis. por cierto inazuma eleven no me pertenece... es de level 5


Hola holaa! si ya se... algunos me quieren matar por haberme desaparecido por muuucho tiempo de aquí y dejar una historia sin terminar (auch eso duele) pero es simple mi explicación y ya lo había dicho para quienes se metieron al fic de un concurso... sabrán ustedes que para estas alturas ya soy un zombi que solo hace tareas y medio come (wiii) ok ok ya... apenitas estaba escuchando mis canciones que tengo de hace tiempo y escuche una que me encanta y dije oooo queda bien.. y bueno eh aquí una historia que hice mientras viajaba de la escuela a mi casa oh si! un song-fic, es una canción en ingles pero como me daba un poquito de flojera escribirla en su idioma lo are en español :D obvio mis protagonistas son Natsumi y Goenji :3 disfrútenlo nos leemos abajo jiji

Natsumi y Goenji están muy peleados, ¿la razón?, bueno, Natsumi no tubo tiempo para su cita del día de hoy...

Pov Narsumi:

-No es justo... el no entiende las responsabilidades que tengo, a caso cree que me la paso jugando porque quiero?... cree que todos deberíamos de estar a su conveniencia... la verdad es que estoy muy enojada por lo que me dijo.

-flash back-

Acababa de sonar el timbre de salida yo había quedado que hoy iría con Goenji a comprar el regalo de Yuka para su próximo cumpleaños y de ahí iríamos a comer algo, desafortunadamente el presidente me solicito que ayudara en la dirección con unos papeleos que había que acomodar y acezar al sistema para los nuevos aspirantes a entrar a la escuela, así que ya no lo podría acompañar.

-hola!- me saludo cuando llegue junto a el- lista para irnos?

-uh!- suspire- lo siento shuu, no podre acompañarte, han solicitado mi ayuda en dirección.

-que? ... otra vez?- me miro un poco molesto- es a tercera vez esta semana... habíamos quedado en que hoy no habría interrupciones... me lo prometiste.

-no es mi culpa!- trate de decir para excusarme.

-claro!... es de tu papa acaso?... es que no pudiste decirle que hoy no, que estarías ocupada?

-oye, no es fácil ser la hija del presidente- le conteste perdiendo mi paciencia

-nadie dijo que lo fuera... pero por favor... es que nunca te relajas?-me miro con reprobación.

-crees que voy por la vida perdiendo el tiempo-dije ya fuera de mi

-es que no es posible Natsumi, siempre me plantas por tus asuntos en dirección... no es justo!- Goenji se mostro decepcionado

-y tu?... te recuerdo que también tu a mi cuando tienes partidos.

-pero yo...

-hola!- una voz nos interrumpió, era Endo con algunos de los chicos- hey Goenji, hay practica de emergencia, mañana tenemos partido- dijo Endo ya cerca de donde estábamos

-vez- le dije a Goenji- siempre pasa algo... si no hubiera sido yo de cualquier manera hubiera ocurrido un imprevisto- me di la vuelta y me fui de ahí molesta

-fin flash back-

y bueno... aquí me tienen en dirección archivando papeles pff...

Pov Goenji

-que fue todo eso?- me pregunto Fubuki después de ver como Natsumi se había marchado

-nada- le dije- vamos tenemos que entrenar- yo tenia una cara de fastidio por lo ocurrido... pareciera que simplemente no podemos ser una pareja normal, digo, todas las parejas pelean pero... casi diario?, no, no lo creo

-algo te molesta- me pregunto Kido - tienes cara de pocos amigos.

-Natsumi y yo no logramos entendernos- le dije- creo que ambos nos estamos cansando de esto- vamos, Endo nos esta esperando- finalice la Conversación y salimos a entrenar.

nadie Pov

Al finalizar la practica Goenji decidió ir en busca de Natsumi, quizá aun estaría ahí, sin embargo algo le decía que mejor la dejara, decidió ir mejor a la sala de música a relajarse antes ir a buscarla, tocar la guitarra parecía buena opción... comenzó con unos acordes un poco tristes.

Mientras tanto Natsumi dejo lo que estaba haciendo para pensar en el asunto... no se Concentraba, lo de Goenji le afectaba bastante.

Porque cuando crees haber encontrado la felicidad esta se te escapa y se burla de ti?... dicen que los contrarios se atraen pero de alguna manera ella y Goenji eran tan pero tan diferentes que pareciera que sus mundos colapsarían en cualquier momento... Natsumi suspiro y comenzó a cantar lo que sentía en ese momento (n/a: escribiré una N: si es Natsumi la que canta el verso y una G: si es Goenji quien lo canta y N/G cuando sean los 2 para que sepan quien canta que parte de la canción oki? para que no exista confusión... o eso espero )

N: es como si él no escuchara lo que digo

su mente está en algún lugar lejos

y no sé cómo llegar allí

A veces parece que el entender un problema de física cuántica es mas fácil que saber como va a reaccionar Goenji ante lo que le digo

(G: ella es seria)

Natsumi realmente tiene un carácter difícil... es como si escondiera muy bien lo que siente para quedar bien con los adultos

N: es como que

todo lo que el quiere es descansar

Y el tiene muy buenas calificaciones y suficiente tiempo de sobra para dedicarse a entrenar y atender sus actividades en su tiempo.. será que lo único que quiere es atención y descanso?

(G: siempre esta en problemas e interrumpe)

Siempre metida en los asuntos de dirección, no se pone a pensar en ella misma, no sabe separar su vida personal de sus actividades extras- pensaba Goenji

N: Me haces querer jalar mi cabello

N/G: como si a él/ella no le importara

Que puedo hacer yo para mejorar nuestra relación si solo uno de los dos pone de su parte.. que pensara el/ella al respecto?

N/G: tu ,yo

estamos cara a cara

pero no nos miramos a los ojos

Peleamos y peleamos sin llegar a un buen acuerdo... echando todo los buenos momentos a un saco roto

N/G: como el fuego y la lluvia (el fuego y la lluvia)

puedes volverme loca (puedes volverme loco)

pero no puedo enfadarme contigo por nada

Realmente pienso y nos enojamos por cosas insignificantes, como si siguiéramos un patrón o una rutina a diario, sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos... me siento culpable por lo que le hice hoy

N/G: somos de venus y marte (de venus y marte)

somos como estrellas diferentes (como estrellas diferentes)

pero eres la harmonía de cada canción que canto

y no cambiaría nada

Sin embargo a pesar de todo, hay algo que me impide alejarme de ti, algo que me dice que muy en el fondo de tu corazón hay una recompensa para mi por apoyarte incondicionalmente.

G: ella siempre esta intentando arreglar el día

sólo quiero dejarla que mi música suene

ella es todo o nada

pero mis sentimientos nunca cambian

Hay Natsu, quiero pasar tiempo contigo, quiero demostrarte que te quiero, que nada nos interrumpa y olvidarnos por un rato de los demás... simplemente disfrutar tu compañía.. pero parece que tu no lo logras entender

( N: por qué?)

G: intento leer tu mente

(N: intentas leer mi mente?)

Quisiera tener el poder de leer mentes para poder entenderla y decir lo que quiere oír.

Yo no quiero que el lea mi mente ni sea como un robot que sigue ordenes realmente no, eso no es lo que quiero, solo quiero que seamos nosotros sin mas desacuerdos.

G: ella intenta pelear

( N: intentas pelear)

para conseguir mi atención)

N/G: es todo lo que mis amigos dicen

Mis amigos dicen que te olvide y que siga adelante, que tantos disgustos terminaran arruinándonos, que terminemos con esto antes de no poder reparar la situación, pero ellos no lo entienden realmente... ni siquiera yo logro entenderlo del todo.

N/G: estamos cara a cara

pero no nos miramos a los ojos

como el fuego y la lluvia (como el fuego y la lluvia)

puedes volverme loca (puedes volverme loco)

pero no puedo enfadarme contigo por nada

somos de venus y marte (de venus y marte)

somos como estrellas diferentes (como estrellas diferentes)

pero eres la harmonía de cada canción que canto

y no cambiaría nada

No entiendo bien que me pasa... pero te veo y mi mundo se tambalea, me vuelvo diferente, desde que nos conocimos y empezamos a tratarnos me gustaste, y a pesar de todas las peleas no cambiaria el momento en el empezamos con nuestra historia juntos

G: Cuando digo si, ella dice no

N: cuando me quedo, el solo se va

N/G: somos perfectamente imperfectos

pero no cambiaría nada, no no

No cambiaria ni los abrazos ni los besos, ni cada risa ni cada momento cerca de ti, porque así me gustaste y así te quiero, aunque no se si tu pienses igual a mi

N/G: como el fuego y la lluvia (el fuego y la lluvia)

puedes volverme loca (puedes volverme loco)

pero no puedo enfadarme contigo por nada

somos de venus y marte (de venus y marte)

somos como estrellas diferentes (como estrellas diferentes)

pero eres la harmonía de cada canción que canto

y no cambiaría nada

Ahora que lo estoy meditando, no cambiaria a Natsumi por ninguna otra chica, puesto que es una mujer única y a pesar de que me hace pasar momentos amargos también me ha hecho pasar momentos felices, y desde que la conocí sabia como era y a que me iba a enfrentar si me arriesgaba a declararle lo que sentía... nunca pensé que ella igual sintiera algo por mi, por eso es que la quiero... no puedo enfadarme y dejar las cosas así... no... voy a arreglar eso ahora mismo.

N/G: pero no puedo enfadarme contigo por nada

somos de venus y marte (de venus y marte)

somos como estrellas diferentes (como estrellas diferentes)

pero eres la harmonía de cada canción que canto

y no cambiaría nada

no cambiaría nada

Goenji se fijo en mi, me acepto tal y como soy con defectos y virtudes ... no puedo decepcionarlo, yo lo quiero y me ha hecho feliz... no puedo permitir que las peleas puedan mas que nuestros sentimientos positivos... tengo que arreglar esto y decirle a Goenji que lo quiero ..me estoy dando cuenta de que el a estado conmigo desde el momento en que nos hicimos novios y si no hablamos esto podemos perder mas de lo que ganamos con el orgullo.- Natsumi salio a buscar a goenji de igual manera que el a natsumi, ellos se querían y lo habían entendido una platica era lo que necesitaban para poder entenderse.

goenji subía las escaleras hacia la dirección, doblo en la esquina del pasillo y vio a Natsumi saliendo de la dirección, se quedaron viendo el uno al otro pensando en que hacer... que tal si el otro aun estaba enojado? y si todo lo que había pensado no era suficiente para hacer que el enojo se pasara?, se quedaron pensando un momento sin decir nada cada quien en su mundo, al fin Goenji se decidió en caminar hasta ella y decirle lo que sentía, ella solo se quedo parada sin saber si el le diría algo bueno o algo malo, de repente sintió como los brazos de el la rodeaban abrazándola.

-perdóname por no pensar en ti... creo que me deje llevar por el sentimiento que tenia acumulado- escucho Natsumi a Goenji sin decir nada.

-no... no s.. yo debo disculparme por no saber separar mis deberes y mi tiempo libre- Natsumi correspondió el abrazo.

-te quiero- dijeron los dos al uniso Mientras se separaban y se sonreirán mutuamente- lo se-le dijo Natsumi a Goenji... aun quieres ir por el regalo de Yuka?- pregunto ella

-no...le respondió el y Natsumi se quedo confundida..- solo quiero pasar la tarde contigo- Goenji le sonrió y le tomo la mano mientras le daba un beso en la frente.- sabes..- dijo mirándola a los ojos...- no te cambiaria por nada... la beso hasta que se quedaron sin respiración y así continuaron su camino.

Fin?... bueno pues espero que reciba comentarios positivos después de tanto de no subir nada... y si no llorare y me deprimiré y me volveré a alejar de aquí por otros dos años.. a pero no es amenaza ee?.. Jaja bueno nos seguimos leyendo después se reciben reviews bye!


End file.
